


Thrust & Parry

by Boji



Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boji/pseuds/Boji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b><span class="small">Author:</span></b> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://boji.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://boji.livejournal.com/"><b>boji</b></a></span><br/><b><span class="small">Title:</span></b> Thrust & Parry<br/><b><span class="small">Challenge:</span></b> <span class="small">Written for the drabble tag challenge - over on <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/"><b>tw100</b></a></span> for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://melandraanne.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://melandraanne.livejournal.com/"><b>melandraanne</b></a>'s Jack meets an Immortal prompt. Sorry... neither Duncan nor Methos came to play.</span><br/><b><span class="small">Characters:</span></b> Jack Harkness, Amanda Darieux.<br/><b><span class="small">Notes:</span></b> Because... well, why not? *grin*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thrust & Parry

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** [](http://boji.livejournal.com/profile)[**boji**](http://boji.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Title:** Thrust  & Parry  
>  **Challenge:** Written for the drabble tag challenge - over on [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) for [](http://melandraanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**melandraanne**](http://melandraanne.livejournal.com/)'s Jack meets an Immortal prompt. Sorry... neither Duncan nor Methos came to play.  
>  **Characters:** Jack Harkness, Amanda Darieux.  
>  **Notes:** Because... well, why not? *grin*

"We’ve been compromised."

Ianto had called, but when Jack got to the hub both he and Owen were holding a gun on their intruder. The woman leaning against Jack’s desk, champagne glass in hand, was all legs, smiles and attitude.

"Jack darling, your security isn’t what it was." She took a sip of what Jack was positive was the Moët & Chandon he’d been saving.

"Amanda… delightful to see you."

"Oh, don’t be like that." Amanda sashayed over to hug him, slipping her hands into Jack’s coat. "I’m not fencing anything… or anyone."

Laughing, Jack cupped her toned bottom. "Yet."


End file.
